


The Analysis of a Soulmate

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Moon and Stars [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Tsukishima is actually there but it's very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Nishinoya had always assumed, when the time came to meet his soulmate, that he would know whether they were a romantic soulmate or a platonic one.Bit hard to decide that when you didn't even realize they were your soulmate at first, though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Moon and Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733482
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	The Analysis of a Soulmate

"Uh, Yamaguchi? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Yamaguchi turned, and lowered his gaze, meeting Nishinoya's eyes. What struck him was how the libero seemed almost _hesitant_ as he looked back at him. Whatever this was, it was serious.

He turned to his soulmate - Tsukishima Kei today - and smiled sweetly. "Wait for me, Tsukki?"

"Sure," Tsukishima said in an almost dismissive tone, shrugging. He was already done dressing, so he knelt down to pick up his school bag, then left the club room.

Yamaguchi and Nishinoya were the only ones left.

"What's going on, Noya-senpai?" Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head slightly. He'd never really seen the second-year in such a state...

Nishinoya looked down at the floor, hesitating before speaking, "You know Hinata? From, uh, the girls' volleyball team?"

Yamaguchi took a moment to remember the name, but quickly recalled the orange-haired girl that Noya had mentioned. "Yeah, I do. She's very... Jumpy. What about her?"

"Uh, well..." Noya swallowed thickly. "She's... Apparently my soulmate."

Yamaguchi paused, looking at Noya in visible confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You said your soulmate's name was Hinata _Shouyou_."

"It is," Noya said immediately. He stuck out his arm, as if to emphasize that.

"And... The Hinata I'm thinking of... Her name was Hinata Shizuka, wasn't it?"

"Was."

Yamaguchi paused. Nishinoya didn't lift his gaze.

"Wait... Noya-senpai, are you saying Hinata-"

"He's trans."

"Oh."

A brief silence fell.

Eventually, Yamaguchi decided to blurt out, "You shouldn't out someone without their permission."

"I have his permission, though," Noya explained. "He said he's gonna talk to the principal about joining the boys' team, and that it'd be okay if I told people about him ahead of time."

"Oh..."

More silence.

"What's the problem, again?" Yamaguchi finally asked.

Here, Nishinoya sighed, shoulders slumping. "How did you know that you and Tsukishima were romantic soulmates?"

...Ah. That was the problem.

"It... Well, it took us a while," Yamaguchi admitted, feeling his cheeks burning a bright red. "Tsukki and I met when we were in elementary school, you know."

"But you were already dating when you got to Karasuno, right?" Nishinoya pressed. "What got you guys to that point, then?"

Yamaguchi gave a nervous laugh, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "I don't... I don't really remember, to be honest? I think it happened gradually."

"That's... Not helpful," Nishinoya said, frowning.

"Well, what do you think about Hinata?" Yamaguchi returned. "Do you want to date him, or just be his friend?"

"If I knew that, do you think I'd have come asking you for help?" Noya asked.

Yamaguchi tried not to take that to heart, and instead said, "There are other soulmate pairs on the team, you know."

Nishinoya huffed. "Asahi-san and Daichi-san don't want to deal with their feelings because they're big dumb idiots who are dumb, so they're out. Suga-san doesn't want to be romantic with Kageyama because he's afraid of what will happen when he graduates, so he's wasting his soulmate too, so he's out. I could ask Ryuu and Chikara, I guess, because they're one hundred percent platonic, but I don't really want to do that either. I need to figure out how to tell if me and Shouyou are supposed to be romantic or not."

"I don't understand what I could tell you that Tanaka and Ennoshita couldn't."

"The moment you realized that you had romantic feelings for Tsukishima would be a good start."

Yamaguchi tensed, the heat in his cheeks that had died coming back with a vengeance. "That... It would be different for you," he managed to say, no longer meeting Nishinoya's eyes. "So why do I have to-"

"What does it feel like, though? When you're romantically interested in someone?"

Yamaguchi squirmed. He could feel Nishinoya's eyes on him, probing, searching, and it did absolutely nothing to help with the heat on his face.

Finally, he caved.

"It feels like being whole when you're around them."

Nishinoya blinked, confused. "Whole?"

"Yeah," Yamaguchi said, nodding. "Like... You never noticed the emptiness when you didn't have those feelings for them, but then you get the feelings, and you just realize that you don't care where you are or what you're doing or anything, so long as they're there with you. You're... Whole."

He forced himself to look at Noya again. Noya, who seemed to be considering that.

"I... I don't know if I feel... 'Whole', when I'm with Shouyou," Noya mumbled. "But... I definitely feel less empty, I guess."

"Maybe that means you guys need another piece before you can be whole," Yamaguchi said with a shrug. "Or maybe it means you're platonic. Or maybe romantic emotion is a spectrum and you shouldn't run with one person's experience as being-"

"Thanks, Yamaguchi! You've given me a lot to think about!"

Yamaguchi sighed as his last words were interrupted and ignored, and watched as Nishinoya ran off without waiting for a response.

"Well that happened..."


End file.
